Sunflowers for Hermione Granger
by Prince Kalama
Summary: Hermione is in the hospital unconscious.  Draco visits her with a gift.  Realization ensues.  Oneshot


No significant meaning or anything behind the story. It's just for fun.

*Disclaimer* I owns nothin'

* * *

Sunflowers for Hermione Granger

By the Jalapeño

Draco Malfoy waited outside the Hospital Wing in St. Mungo's. Concealed by a black cloak and hood he waited until her friends cleared the room. The war took its toll on both sides. Whether you were a Death Eater or a freedom fighter you were affected by the pain and anguish.

Lord Voldemort had been defeated not too long ago. Harry fought valiantly and persevered because he had something worth fighting for: friends, family, and freedom.

Their visiting hour was over. Harry and his wife, Ginny left the room. Ron and his wife, Pansy surprisingly, left the room also. Draco stood in the corner unnoticed. He took his turn to visit and glided through the door, after the others were out of site.

Draco quietly crept up to Hermione. She was asleep…or unconscious, Draco couldn't tell. With a swish of his wand, he conjured a stool and sat upon it. From under his cloak he pulled out three sunflowers. Setting it on the desk next to Hermione he sighed.

It had been a while since anyone heard from Malfoy. He had been in hiding the entire war, though he somehow was able to pick up valuable information and relayed it to the Order.

Draco unveiled his cloak. His hand brushed the few locks of hair that covered her face. A wave of sadness washed over him. He had always felt protective over the mudblood. He was the only one that was allowed to make fun of her. Whenever he found out that someone else was belittling her, they usually wouldn't do it again.

"She doesn't have much time left."

Draco jumped out of his seat and whipped around with wand in hand. He lowered his guard to find Professor Dumbledore.

"Sorry Professor," Draco mumbled.

"It's quite alright Mr. Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore accepted as he walked closer.

"What do you mean she doesn't have much time left?" Malfoy questioned acting not to be concerned.

"Draco," the old professor sighed, "When a person is hits a certain level of unconsciousness, they usually make two choices: find the will to live or gently slip away. Miss Granger, I'm afraid, is choosing option two."

"Why?" the young man half shouted.

"Mr. Malfoy, give me the best reason why she would want to live."

Draco opened his mouth but closed it to think. Hermione was a brilliant witch, and now a war hero. She has lots of friends.

"She has people here that love her, why wouldn't she want to live?" Malfoy asked.

"I think you should read this," Professor Dumbledore said holding out what looked like a journal. Draco read its contents:

_July 22, 2000_

_Dear Diary,_

_ It's been a while since we heard from him. I'm beginning to worry that something has happened to him. I don't know what I would do if something did. I feel like a mental case Diary. I think…I think I'm in love with him. That would be crazy though. _

_ Professor Trealawny, that crazy teacher I was telling you about, said that "the person who loves me most would give me (something) in my realization." I'll give you a few hints Diary since I can't say exactly what (something) is._

_ Hint number one: the east sees him first. Hint number two: he has petals. Haha there I said it. I doubt you'll figure that one out._

_ I've got to go to sleep, g'night Diary._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

"What does that mean, 'the east sees him first,'?" Draco asked the professor.

Draco heard no answer. He turned around to see that Professor Dumbledore had left.

Frustrated Draco knew his time for visiting was over so he knew he had to leave. He walked up to the unconscious woman. "I'm sorry," Draco whispered, "For everything." He kissed her forehead and left the room.

Draco did not get any sleep that night. He sat upon the hill facing east. In the early morning, He peaked his eyes over the valley gliding along lighting up the day. Draco observed this behavior as he came to a realization.

* * *

~The next morning~

Hermione opened her eyes. She stretched feeling like she had been sleeping for years. She stood up. She saw three golden sunflowers on the desk with a note. She opened the little note to read:

_Get well soon mudblood_

_ D.M._

A smile sneaked upon Hermione's face as she felt arms wrap around her.

"Thank you Draco," Hermione whispered.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

*if you didn't get the riddle:

"the east sees him first": sun

"he has petals": flower

sun + flower = sunflower

If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, let me know.

Peace, Jalapeño


End file.
